


A Glimpse of Red

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Dissonance, John Watson wears red pants in PunkLock universe too, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John and Sherlock are rocking the stage on a festival. Written for Red Pants Monday.The ficlet happens midChapter 10ofDissonanceYou can read the ficlet even if you don't know the fic.





	A Glimpse of Red

Sherlock could feel the energy coming off John as they sang together into one mic. The sun shone on John’s face, making him look like the light in Sherlock’s life that he actually was. Despite the sunglasses concealing John’s eyes, Sherlock was still able to see that John was looking at him too. They stood so close he could see the drops of sweat on John’s temple. He had an almost irrepressible need to lean over and lick a salty drop then move lower... 

Before long, the song was over and John moved back to his spot on the stage to Sherlock’s left. Sherlock’s eyes followed John’s movements as the soloist crouched to fix the setlist disturbed by the summer breeze.

To Sherlock’s utter delight, the movement caused John’s polo shirt to ride up on his back to reveal a line of scarlet red pants. Sherlock’s lips quirked at the sight, his mind creating a fantasy of him sliding those pants incredibly slowly down John’s muscled legs. The legs which would feel wonderful around Sherlock’s hips as he would thrust... 

Sherlock covered the front of his trousers with his Ibanez, aware that they’d become incredibly tight. He tried to rid his mind of the need to know one thing: once John’s pants were around his ankles, how far could he bend? 


End file.
